


Risk and Reward

by starryskeyess



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, Season 3, Semi-Public Sex, Under-negotiated Kink, ish, kind of?, no beta we die like men, this may turn into a series but works as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryskeyess/pseuds/starryskeyess
Summary: During a rare night of downtime on the Castle Ship, the paladins relax, and find ways to amuse themselves.  For Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, it's playing Killbot Phantasm I, for Keith, it's something else entirely."Shiro jerks when Keith’s fingers lightly graze over his clothed cock, and Keith can feel it twitch under his touch through the thick material of his pants.  Shiro’s eyes are wide when he turns to Keith, surprise set in all of his features. The corner of Keith’s mouth quirks up in a small smirk, and he puts a single finger to his lips."
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 149





	Risk and Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am shamelessly just into the idea of Shiro and Keith getting busy in semi-public places and _really_ enjoying it. I'm hoping to write more and do a short series, but this stands alone as well :)
> 
> Some yell about Sheith with me on twitter @/starryskeyes !

For the first time in months, the paladins have a little time to themselves, and Keith is _bored_. Hunk and Pidge have finally figured out how to modify Altean tech to play the game they picked up at the space mall, Killbot something or other, and they and Lance have been playing for hours. They have to take turns with the 2-player game, and whoever isn’t playing joins Allura in watching, sometimes shouting encouragement or jeering at the screen. 

After about 5 minutes of watching them play, Keith realized this was not the activity for him. He's simply not interested. Shiro’s in the other part of the common room, scrolling through messages and information from their allies on a handheld tablet. Keith sighs; they have a night off and somehow Shiro is _still_ working.

He joins Shiro on the couch and waits for him to finish whatever he’s reading and pay attention to Keith. He works too hard, lines of worry creasing his skin and pulling at the corners of his mouth. It doesn’t take too long, and Shiro smiles with just a hint of embarrassment at Keith’s pointed look at the tablet in his hands, and closes out what he was reading, setting it on the table next to the couch. He scoots closer to Keith, until the warmth of their thighs are pressed together.

“Wanna watch a movie or something?” Keith asks, reaching over to lace his fingers with Shiro’s. It’s still a marvel to him that he gets to do this, gets to casually hold hands with this man. His hands are dwarfed in Shiro's, enveloped in ward won callouses and soft skin between them. Shiro gives his hand a little squeeze, though it feels like a soft squeeze to his heart, and says, “That sounds nice.”

They scroll through movie options, but all of the titles are in Altean, so they pick one at random. They can’t understand the dialogue, but it seems to be more doing than talking. Apparently even alien planets have overproduced action flicks with gratuitous explosions. As the movie plays, Keith settles into the couch, leaning his head against Shiro’s shoulder. 

The movie isn’t interesting enough to keep Keith’s attention, and soon he’s turned to look at his boyfriend. Tonight, like most nights, he’s struck by Shiro’s beauty, it steals his breath and makes his heart stutter unevenly. He’s all strong planes in profile, sharp jaw and collarbones, straight nose. Keith is pretty sure he’s objectively the most gorgeous being in the universe, and none of their experiences in space have proven him wrong yet.

Shiro’s dressed for relaxation, in a soft shirt and light gray sweats, thick material bunched at his waist and his ankles. Shiro fills them both out _too_ well, thighs straining against the fabric of his sweats, biceps swelling out of his sleeves. His shirt is snug enough against his pecs that if Keith squints, he can make out the ridges of his nipples through the thin material. 

He rests his hand on Shiro’s thigh and squeezes gently, it earns him a fond smile. He marvels at how small his hand looks--his hands aren’t really _small_ at all, but compared to Shiro’s thigh they look tiny. Keith has never been able to sit still for very long, soon he’s tracing patterns on Shiro’s leg, mapping out the muscles, up to his sharp hip bone. Keith can’t help but think of the skin hidden under the material of his clothes, golden and soft and dusted with dark hair. 

His touch lingers and dances, inching closer to where he _wants_ to be touching. Shiro doesn’t seem to notice, his brow is furrowed as he watches the movie, focusing hard on whatever is happening, despite not being able to understand anything being said. He’s so adorable, it almost hurts. More than that, he’s really fucking hot and Keith wants to wreck him.

Shiro jerks when Keith’s fingers lightly graze over his clothed cock, and Keith can feel it twitch under his touch and the thick material of Shiro’s pants. Shiro’s eyes are wide when he turns to Keith, surprise set in all of his features. The corner of Keith’s mouth quirks up in a small smirk, and he puts a single finger to his lips. Now that the idea has entered his mind, all he can think about is driving Shiro crazy. After all, Shiro just _existing_ near him drives him crazy, so it only seems fair.

He can see the emotions and thoughts flit across Shiro’s face as clearly as if he was thinking them himself. He knows Shiro’s conflicted--they _shouldn’t,_ the other paladins are just a few feet away and definitely within earshot. And maybe it’s a little bit fucked up to want to touch Shiro, to make him come, right next to their friends, but the thought has Keith achingly hard in his own pants. Shiro’s face is dark with desire, and he nudges his hips up ever so slightly against Keith’s touch. Keith grins, he knew desire would win the battle in Shiro's head. 

His fingers trail lightly over the bulge in Shiro’s lap, and relishes in how it swells and rises to meet him. He lays his palm flat across the imprint of Shiro’s cock, wrapping slender fingers around as much as he can and squeezing gently. Shiro’s breathing hitches, and Keith can see how hard he is fighting to keep it even. He’s a little too successful at it for Keith’s liking.

Slowly, painfully so, Keith plucks at the string on Shiro’s workout pants, until the knot is undone and he can pull them loose. For a moment he’s distracted, rucking up Shiro’s shirt with the backs of his fingers to run his knuckles over Shiro’s stomach. Shiro is just so damn _pretty._ Keith has always thought so, so he’s a little surprised when it takes his breath away, even now. He was pretty before he went to space, sweet and earnest and _good,_ , but now he’s devastating. For a moment Keith considers stopping, getting Shiro to one of their rooms so he can take his time worshipping his body. 

But no, not tonight. Tonight Keith is going to take Shiro apart on this couch while their friends sit ten feet away, oblivious.

He traces a heart lightly against the skin of Shiro’s stomach with his knuckle, and Shiro relaxes slightly, letting out his breath in a whoosh. He looks at Keith with fondness, but his eyes squeeze shut as soon as Keith’s fingers slide into his sweats, nuzzling gently against coarse curls. His fingertips graze against the base of Shiro’s cock, warm and velvety, then trail down to his tip. Shiro’s hips lift slightly, searching more of the tantalizing touch, but Keith doesn’t give him what he’s looking for. He keeps moving past Shiro’s tip, pulling the waistband of his pants out and down, and Shiro’s cock taps against his stomach lightly once freed. It’s gorgeous, and Keith’s mouth waters at the sight. 

He swipes a finger over the slit and brings it up to his mouth, licking the precome off of his finger casually. Shiro’s eyes are dark with lust, heavy lidded but fixed firmly on Keith, and his mouth is hanging open just a little bit. He groans quietly when Keith wraps his lips around his own finger and sucks, and Keith tuts at him. 

“Shhh baby, be quiet,” he whispers, words barely reaching Shiro’s ears. Between the sound of the movie and Lance and Hunk’s bickering, they can barely hear each other. Keith knows this must be torture for Shiro, who normally is anything but quiet. Keith loves drawing sounds out of him, loves it when he loses control of his volume, or his ability to form sentences.

The noise from the video game rackets to a higher volume, and when Keith looks over, Pidge and Allura have jumped into the fray while Hunk and Lance smash buttons violently, all of them yelling over each other. Keith takes it for the chance it is, tilting Shiro’s face towards him with a firm grasp.

“Open up for me, Shiro,” he says softly, and Shiro’s mouth drops open as if on command. Keith’s smile is wicked. He pushes two fingers into Shiro’s mouth and grits his teeth against a moan when Shiro wraps his lips around them and sucks. His mouth is _heavenly_. Keith is rough, shoving his fingers in and out of Shiro’s mouth messily, until they’re shiny with spit and drool trickles down Shiro’s chin. 

He drops his hand straight down to Shiro’s cock and drags his fingers over it haphazardly, spreading spit along his length. He wipes the spit from Shiro’s face with a loving and filthy touch, and whispers, “Good boy,” delighting in the shiver that racks Shiro’s frame at the words. A glance back at the others confirms that they are immersed in their game, eyes glued to the screen.

He strokes Shiro slowly, twisting and squeezing in the ways he knows he likes. Shiro’s hips lift at every stroke, trying to fuck into the circle of Keith’s fingers, but Keith shakes his head and tuts at him again. Shiro lets out a shuddering breath and sinks a little deeper into the couch cushions, accepting Keith’s pace and nothing more. 

Keith glances back at the others occasionally, and each time Shiro’s breath hitches. He’s trembling, holding himself rigidly in place, and Keith knows it would fool anybody looking over. The other paladins are too far away to see the way Shiro’s fist clenches and unclenches, the vein that’s standing prominently in his neck, or the tiny beads of sweat at his hairline. Shiro’s at the wrong angle to glance at the others without twisting unnaturally, so he has to trust Keith to act if someone comes over to them. Something about that trust bowls Keith over, and his hand stutters in its languorous strokes at the thought. 

“Hey baby, I’m going to try something, okay?” Keith says quietly, waiting for Shiro to look him in the eyes and nod before continuing. Shiro gulps hard and he makes a tiny pleading noise in the back of his throat that Keith feels more than hears. So Keith starts talking. He keeps it innocuous at first, talking about the movie, and peppering the other paladins’ names into his nonsense sentences. His voice is steady and even, and nobody would know he’s slowly jerking his boyfriend off from the sound of it. When none of the other paladins so much as look at them, his smile is sharp, predatory. 

“I wish you knew how good you look right now, all desperate and dripping for me,” Keith says, and Shiro whines. It’s a choked off sound, like Shiro fought it the whole way out, and it feels like a victory. He continues, “Yeah, you like this? You like getting off where your friends could catch you at any moment?” 

Shiro’s head rolls back, and Keith takes the moment to admire the sharp angles of his face and neck. The pale flickering light from the movie screen dances on Shiro’s skin, and his eyes glitter. Keith’s strokes don’t stop, steady and slow and not _quite_ enough. Shiro’s head moves slowly in a nod where it leans back against the couch, and Keith chuckles under his breath.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought. Are you gonna come like this too, baby? Gonna spill in my hand right here?” 

Shiro is whimpering now, mouthing Keith’s name silently, over and over. His hips twitch with every stroke of Keith’s hand, cock throbbing and hot. He’s leaking steadily, each spurt from his tip easing the glide of Keith’s slender fingers. They play with Shiro, popping the head in and out of the ring of his fingers, rubbing gently at the spot he knows drives Shiro wild. 

Keith is aching, he’s so insanely turned on by touching Shiro, taking him apart where the risk is so high. They’ve never done anything like this before, and he didn’t realize how much he would like it, but now that it’s happening, it could be the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Shiro lost the fight against his uneven breathing, he’s panting as quietly as he can manage. His teeth are gritted but small sounds still escape, bitten off and desperate.

Keith stops teasing. He starts fucking his hand over Shiro’s cock faster now, twisting on the upstroke until Shiro is tense and trembling. They’re both chasing Shiro’s end now, and Keith looks one more time to make sure nobody has noticed. The others are immersed in the game, ignoring Shiro and Keith completely. Then he’s whispering to Shiro, urging him over the edge.

“That’s it, Shiro, come for me. I wanna see it, baby, please, come on.” Shiro’s hips stutter up in tiny jerky thrusts as he comes, spilling all over Keith’s fingers and his sweats. Keith strokes him through it, murmuring, “Yeah, that’s it. God, yes, Shiro, _so good_.” 

They’re both panting a little bit as Shiro slowly relaxes. Keith’s holding his softening cock lightly in his hand, both dripping with Shiro’s release, and he brings the other to Shiro’s chest, resting lightly over his heart and loving the feel of it racing under his touch. Shiro’s hand covers his, the cool metal a sharp contrast to the heat of his chest, even through the thin material of his shirt. 

“You are,” Shiro says, wincing from oversensitivity and the sensation of stickiness as Keith pulls his hands away, “a monster.” Keith grins, wicked and sharp, and he examines his hand with curiosity. Before Shiro can stop him, he starts licking his fingers in small kitten licks, tasting Shiro and humming contentedly. Shiro’s dick twitches in interest at the sight, Keith knows it will be a little while before he’s ready to go again. Still, he loves that he can do this to Shiro, that Shiro somehow wants him so much, so often.

Keith pulls Shiro’s sweats back up, tucking him into them and patting gently, like he’s tucking his cock into bed for the night. Shiro laughs and wraps an arm around Keith’s shoulders, pulling him close and kissing his forehead lightly. The sweet touch melts him, and he buries his face in Shiro’s neck to hide the blush dusting his cheeks. He knows it doesn’t make sense to be bashful about a chaste kiss considering what he just did, but it’s… different. 

Shiro’s fingers under his chin tilt his head back up, the look in the taller man’s face is loving, fond, and Keith can’t help pushing up to press a kiss to Shiro’s lips. The kiss starts soft, sweet, but soon Shiro’s holding Keith’s head still with a tight grip in his hair while he licks into his mouth. It’s a promise of payback to come, and Keith can’t wait. Purring rumbles out of Keith’s chest and into the kiss, urging Shiro on.

Something soft thumps against their heads and then to the ground, startling them out of their kiss. Lance is making a disgusted face and has a second pillow in his hand, ready to throw. For a moment Keith panics, the others must realize what they did. Then Lance says, “What did we say about PDA guys? Nothing you wouldn’t do in front of your grandma--no kissing like _that _in front of grandma,” and the others grudgingly nod in agreement.__

__“Sorry, you guys,” Shiro says, and tries to avoid looking at Keith, but when he looks down, all he can see is his come-splattered sweats and Keith’s sticky, beautiful hand resting on his thigh. He starts giggling, the sound bubbling out of him unbidden. Relief has Keith is joining in a few moments later, and they both dissolve into uncontrollable laughter. The other paladins look on, confusion clear in their faces._ _

__Shiro tries to explain but all that comes out is a squeaked out comment about inside jokes. They shrug and return to their game, which shows no sign of being over anytime soon. Keith doesn’t know when the movie they were watching ended but it must have been a while ago, because the credits have stopped rolling and its’ returned to the menu screen. Though to be fair, he isn’t sure he really watched any of the movie in the first place. He jerks his head at the door and gets up, pulling Shiro to his feet. He takes the taller man in, laughter starting anew when he sees the mess they made of Shiro’s sweats, and apparently the lower part of his shirt._ _

__“If I were you, Shiro, I wouldn’t turn around,” he says with a low chuckle, and Shiro blushes hard, pink blooming over his sharp cheeks and the tops of his ears. Keith pulls him by the hand, and Shiro barely has time to turn over his shoulder and shout out a good night before they’re out of the room and down the hall towards Keith’s room. When they reach their destination, he pushes Keith against his door before he can open it, caging him in with arms and pressing their hips together hard._ _

__“I hope you had fun, because you, mister, are in a load of trouble,” he whispers against Keith’s neck, sucking a mark into the skin below his ear. Keith moans, fingers raking through Shiro’s undercut. When Shiro pushes his thigh between his legs, Keith shamelessly ruts against it, breathing hard._ _

__After a moment of fumbling, he gets his hand against the pad to unlock and open the door, and he tumbles in, pulling Shiro in after him. Keith knows Shiro’s going to make good on his threat, and he’s in for a long night of teasing. He can’t fucking wait._ _


End file.
